Darn! I'm the daughter of Severus Snape
by Pathatlon
Summary: Hermione is surprised to find out that her biological father is someone she hates more anything, not to mention that he hates her back. So what shall one do, is such situation? Acceptions seems suddenly such a hard road.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: J.K owns universe of Harry Potter. This is purely entertainment and I do not make any profit from this.  
  
**Hermione Granger sat at the dinner table, with a letter in her hand. Her soft brown eyes were filled with tears, which threatened to spill every second and then she knew she would not be able to stop.  
  
"Honey, love, please say something," her mother pleaded saddened. Hermione tore her eyes away from the now soaked letter, and looked at her mother, who seemed to be on the edge of crying too. Hermione pursed her lips, deciding that she could not shut them out forever. Little did they actually know that she had known the first part for a very, very long time.  
  
"I'm just surprised, mother," Hermione explained, trying to steady her voice and pose. Her father caressed her hand gently and lovingly, like he always had done in situations when something bad needed to be discussed. His way of saying he was there for her. Hermione looked up at her father, tears rolling down her cheek, and she realised it. No matter what this letter said, then she knew it was untrue. Technically it was true, but heart-wise it was just one lie.  
  
"But I want you both to know," she spoke with her young, but strong voice, "that I don't want anything to be changed. I do not ask any questions about it either, except one..." Her parents exchanged nervous glances, and then again looked at their pride.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?"  
  
"We had actually thought about telling you when you were eleven, before you started at Hogwarts. But things just seemed to slip away and I, your father too, felt like if saying it, we would have lost you," Hermione's mother's eyes were watering again, she dried them quickly with a small handkerchief.  
  
"And then I'd have changed then when having read the curse beneath?" Hermione rose from her chair, feeling anger rouse in her again. It was not fair.  
  
"Honey, looks don't matter! What does matter is what's inside. Our Hermione Granger," Mrs Granger said tear-staining and went to embrace her willing daughter. Hermione pulled out of her mother's sweet embrace, letting rage out for the first real time.  
  
"I don't want to!" She screamed, lowering the heads of her parents. "I cannot and I will not! There must be a way to be me," she sunk to the floor, crying uncontrollably. Her mother came to help, but she refused her. She tried to get to stand up by herself, and then she made her way to her bedroom, where she collapsed on her bed, crying more than she had ever done in her life. 


	2. 2

**CHAPTER TWO**  
  
Hermione Granger, friend of Harry Potter, friend of Ronald Weasley, enemy of Draco Malfoy and all the purebloods in the wizarding world. Hermione looked out of the window in her bedroom, it was morning, but it looked like it was four in the afternoon now with the sun around all the time almost.  
  
She had been eight when she had discovered it. She had found a birth certificate in the attic, where she had played around and such. First she was not sure of what it was, until she decided to really read it through. When she finally managed to understand, that those, downstairs, who she called 'mom and dad' weren't her real mother and father, she had thrown the certificate into the box it had been in, and forgot about it. In her clever opinion a father and mother was not made of blood, that would be a perk, but a real mother and father was those who were around through ones life. Someone who supported one when needed and who told one of when crossing the line.  
  
She would be turning 16 in the 19th September and then she'd be at Hogwarts. Somehow she was glad her parents had told her the truth, it would give her time to adjust to thing. A whole lot of adjusting would be needed. For that they should've told her the beginning of the vacation, two weeks ago, she would use all possible time to get adjusted. She had already gotten her letter from supplies list from Hogwarts; she would be going there soon.  
  
On her bedside table the letter lay, her mother had probably laid it there. She picked it up, hoping dearly, like she had done the previous night after having read it the first time, that the letter said something else, just anything.  
  
_Dear Selene  
  
Reading this letter means that you have reached the age 16, what I see fit, for you to be told the truth.  
  
I know that whomever you are living with now, loves you very high, but I cannot die in peace knowing that you will never know the real truth about your birth.  
  
My name is Vesta Sita and I'm your biological mother. First thing I need you to understand, is that I loved, love, you so much! But certain things heaped, which made me unable to stay with you and watch you grow up, for your own safety to say.  
  
Afraid to say the word, afraid of your tears, but you must know the truth. The real reason for me leaving everything behind, you and my husband.  
  
We had been the perfect family ever. No doubt about that. I had met your father at Hogwarts, yes your father is a wizard and I am too, in our sixth year we started going out. 1979 I found myself pregnant. Your father was so proud, more proud than you could ever imagine! Then two weeks into maternity I came across a letter of your father, demanding his presence at a meeting. That even though he had gotten a child did it not mean that he should forget his loyalties. You cannot imagine how terrified I was when I saw the symbol in the bottom of the letter. HIS symbol! Your father was a Death Eater!  
  
I was crushed and therefore decided I had to leave. I refused to let you grow up in a world among such scum. I left the letter visible on our bed along with my wedding ring, and then I was gone. I went to my aunt, well not blood-related, Andromeda Tonks and stayed there until I gave birth. She had a daughter too, Nymphedora. I gave birth to you the 19th of September 1980.  
  
Now here I am, crying. Soon, in ten minutes of time, I will be handing you over to a muggle-orphanage. The last time I'll ever see you.  
  
I will be reasonable. In the end of this letter a curse will be. Read it and your look will change into the real you. Afterwards the name of your father and I will be displayed in the letter, you can throw it away if you do not wish to find out though. Your choice.  
  
I love you – your mother.  
  
The spell you must read to change into yourself: ren ni ymh tiw denib moc evol After you have read the spell and have changed into your real look then two names will have appeared on this letter, your mother and fathers. Your choice to see your fathers name.  
  
Mother  
_  
Hermione looked at the words, not sure if she dared to read the out loud. Would she regret it? Most likely. What about Harry and Ron? What would they say? Not to mention the rest of the school! What if she was related to Malfoy! Her heart sank by that horrified picture.  
  
Her mother had given the permission for her to change, her father too. Should she really do it? It tinkled in her belly of curiosity. No! She couldn't do it to herself or her parents! She had been called a mudblood for too long by the purebloods, she couldn't make herself become one of them.  
  
"It's okay," a female voice spoke and Hermione looked up to find her mother and father standing in the doorway. They made their way inside and sat on her bed with her. "We're here with you, every step of the way. Remember that," Anna Granger, Hermione's mother, spoke supporting while her husband, Robert Granger, nodded.  
  
"I don't want to be a pureblood," Hermione felt her voice break in the last bit. Tears stung her eyes again, before rolling freely down her cheek. Her father dried them away lovingly.  
  
"You're not a pureblood, Hermione," Robert told his daughter. "You're our daughter and we're muggles," a small smile settled on Hermione's lips and she embraced her father tight.  
  
"Will you stay with me? I'm afraid," Hermione revealed, slightly anxious.  
  
"Of course honey," Anna smiled truly too.  
  
"But not now," Hermione stood, "I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore," Hermione glided over to her desk and found a small box with powder. Then she hurried downstairs to the sitting room and the fireplace, her parents right behind her. She threw in the powder in the fireplace. "The headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" She spoke and the flames turned green. Hermione sat on the floor in her sitting room, looking into the fireplace.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione called for the fire, soon Dumbledore's head popped into view.  
  
"Miss Granger, how lovely to see you," he greeted politely.  
  
"I need you. Is there a possibility for you to come to my house? Just when you're free," she added, not wanting to press him too much.  
  
"Then it's a luck that I'm free now," he smiled and disappeared from the fireplace, with another popping sound. Hermione moved away to make room for him, when she came out of the fireplace.  
  
"Mother, will you go get the letter?" Hermione asked and her mother left the room. A moment later Albus Dumbledore arrived out of the fireplace, slightly dusty, but nothing a good spell couldn't clean up.  
  
"Mr Granger, Miss Granger," Albus greeted Hermione's father with a handshake and then Hermione. "Mrs Granger," Albus greeted Hermione's mother, who came down into the sitting room. Hermione's mother greeted him warmly and asked if he wanted a cup of tea, which he delighted accepted.  
  
"Please sit, sir," Hermione asked and the wizard took a seat in a neat chair. After that Hermione's father and Hermione took their seats. "I've asked you to come, because of an urgent situation," Hermione spoke, feeling a tremble making its way down her spine. Again she felt tears sting her eyes, but she did not wish to cry in front of her headmaster. She handed him the letter, which he accepted politely and read through. Hermione watched as his expression turned from his usual happy attitude, to a beam.  
  
"Well, miss Granger," he finally said after having read the letter a second time. "I am sorry for this coming as such a great shock, but nonetheless I cannot pretend that I am not delighted. We've found you at last."  
  
Hermione looked at the aged wizard with a mix of hurt and confusion.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" She questioned. She wasn't related to him, was she?  
  
"It was a wonder where you had gone," he then said, a smirk planted on his face. "But what is your choice? Do you wish to remain Hermione Granger, with the look that is, or do you wish to look like you should?" Hermione looked at him dimly. "If you choose to become Selena, then school will wonder where Hermione has gone..."  
  
"I'm not ready for the school to know, yet. If I'm still not ready when school starts then can we say that she sorta went to another school?" Hermione questioned, feeling slightly silly. Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," he informed her and gave her back her letter, and sipped some of the tea.  
  
"I would like to become... the real me..." she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Her real her? She was looking her real now! "Will you stay?"  
  
"Yes, of course," he informed her and Hermione stood up, feeling nervous. Her parents and Dumbledore was watching her intensely.  
  
"ren ni ymh tiw denib moc evol," Hermione spoke nervously. At first nothing happened, but then it was like when she touched her wand for the first time. Warmness. A light erupted and she felt tinkling sensation overcoming her. Her mother gasped surprised along with her father, she looked down herself - she looked good. Dumbledore, however, did not seem that surprised.  
  
"Sir, you know who my father is," Hermione stated and Dumbledore blinked.  
  
"Whatever makes you think that, miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked; a small smiled tugged in the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Does that means you don't?" She questioned silvery, startling herself slightly by her ability to be so smooth.  
  
"I do, miss Granger," he informed her, his face fell lightly. "Your mothers letter was true, but afterwards your biological father turned good. Very good. Is it your wish to know who he is, then look at the letter again," Hermione dared not to look yet. "He knows you exist and when he sees you, he will know," Dumbledore warned her politely, making Hermione feel utterly uncomfortable.  
  
"You must contact me soon to tell me if you wish to let everyone know of your new identity or if you wish to pretend that Hermione Granger has changed school. If doing so a re-sorting will be needed," he added almost silently. Hermione did not care, she'd just tell the hat that she wanted to go to Gryffindor.  
  
"I've already made up my mind," she spoke slowly. "No one must know, except Harry and Ron, Ginny too..." she worried her lower lip. "Please do not tell anyone about it, sir," Hermione begged.  
  
"I won't," he promised. "The teachers will be told that Hermione Granger has moved on to another school," he smiled at her relieved face. He always knows what to do, Hermione mused mutely. "Please write to me after you've met up with misters Potter and Weasley and write your full name and age, then I shall register you..."  
  
"So sure that I will wish to find out about my father?"  
  
"You are a Gryffindor," his eyes twinkled fondly at her, she smiled. "Nonetheless you will take your biological mother's surname," Hermione nodded, she knew she couldn't be called 'Granger', that was quite obvious.  
  
"I don't know if Harry or Ron will believe me," Hermione admitted slightly nervous. Everything had happened to fast. Their fifth year had disappeared between her fingers and Sirius had died, leaving Harry alone with the Dursleys. He still had Remus she knew, those two was getting really good along, and Hermione had tried to help the best she could too. But it had only been one week into the vacation when Hermione and Ron had decided to meet Harry. They had written a letter, telling to meet them at the nearest park close to Harry, and then they met him. Hermione, and the boys, suspected that they were being watched by the Order, but it did not matter. What mattered was that they were able to help Harry. But things never went, as they really wanted to. Apparently another part had been watching Harry too, and suddenly 17 Death Eaters had ambushed the three youngsters, and they were taken to Voldemort. Suddenly she had found herself on the verge of the Last War. Ron and Hermione's lives had been threatened and Harry had decided to accept the challenge, which had risen to his feet and had defeated Voldemort, showing what Voldemort had refused to accept, that he was Voldemort's equal. Many thought it early for Harry to defeat Voldemort so quick, but Hermione and Ron was proud. They knew Harry was a great wizard and a clever one too when he wanted to. Voldemort's fail was when he refused that Harry was better than a normal wizard in his age. Better than many wizards and with more powers. It had come to Harry's advantage and Harry won.  
  
"I will be stopping by Grimauld's tonight, I will tell mr Weasley that someone will need to speak with he and mr Potter. I'll tell him to meet you in the..." he paused and then smiled, "Quidditch shop when you're meeting in Diagon Alley tomorrow. Then I shall let you tell them everything else," he smiled and stood up.  
  
"Thank you sir, please don't tell anyone about me inside," she asked again, he nodded.  
  
"I will give you some advice, Hermione," Dumbledore moved over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Sometimes things are not what they seem to be, not only with your new looks." He added and Hermione got the definite feeling that he was somehow speaking of her father. Biological father that was. "As goes for many, many things. Not all purebloods are evil..." he smiled and let go of her. Hermione mulled his words over. It was definitely connected with her father.  
  
"Thank you, sir..." Hermione spoke silently.  
  
"You're welcome. May I have a word with your parents?" He questioned and Hermione nodded and hugged him.  
  
"Good bye, sir," and then she went to her room. She knew he'd probably tell her parents who her biological father was, so when she found out they could explain a few things. But, did she really wish to know? Yes she did, she decided and waited five more minutes. She was about to unfold the letter when a knock on the door erupted. Hermione looked up and saw the door open and her parents standing in the doorway.  
  
"You wish to come down for dinner?" Hermione's mother questioned, Hermione nodded lightly.  
  
"In a moment," she put the letter in a drawer and followed her parents towards the staircase, leading to the sitting room. "I will use your mirror," Hermione informed and stopped outside of her parent bedroom, "it's so big," they nodded and disappeared down the staircase. Hermione opened the door lightly and slipped inside. Somehow everything felt like sliding, sliding off instead of walking. She made her way over to the full-length mirror and gazed at herself, letting out a low startled gasp.  
  
Her hair was down to her waist and silky black. Her eyes with silvery black, with a hint of brown. Her face was thin, but then also slightly round. Her nose was small and sweet, and her body was a miracle. She was tall, at least 175, and was looking perfect. She took of her blouse; her bra was a bit small for her new breasts, so she took it off. Her breasts were just a bit bigger than before, not much, just perfect. She cupped her own breasts with her long ebony fingers, perfect. She liked her breasts; they were pretty. She had hips! Hermione had never had hips! She made a small movement, throwing her hip to the one side and the to the other. She smiled visibly. Her body was white, though her own body had been the same so that was normal. Her brows were neatly trimmed, or maybe that was their regular look. She turned in front of the mirror, enjoying the swish of her hips and her new body.  
  
She got on the small bra and then her blouse and went to get her letter.  
  
"Mom, dad!" Hermione yelled as she made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Hermione smiled inwardly, nothing had really changed.  
  
"Mom, dad," Hermione said when she stood in the kitchen, where her mother and father was making dinner. They turned to her and saw her standing with the letter.  
  
"Now?" Hermione's mother questioned. Hermione nodded and her parents left dinner after having turned off the heat, and followed their daughter into the sitting room, where they sat on the couch.  
  
"Now honey. Do not freak out, Professor Dumbledore told us a few things as explanation," her father said supporting and Hermione nodded. She opened the letter and skimmed it. It said the same things as it had done before the change... She gasped. Where the spell had been two names were written.  
  
"Mother, father!" She gasped, feeling on the verge to pass out.  
  
"Dear me! Hermione listen to me!" Hermione's mother hugged her daughter, who began crying.  
  
"Vesta Sita is my biological mother and..." she cried harder. "Her husband... my biological father..." she buried her face in her mother's chest.  
  
"Hermione dear," her mother hushed relaxed, "everything will be OK," she promised her crying daughter.  
  
"He can't be my father! **NOT** HIM!!" She screamed and cried harder. 


	3. 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Keep it going. I also wish to remind people that Englsh is not my native language, i hope you won't just me too hard._

Hermione woke up the following morning, feeling as if everything had been a dream, no nightmare. When she opened her eyes and looked in her small mirror she would see herself, Hermione Granger, bushy haired know-it-all. She chocked, that was what Snape used to call her! He couldn't be her father, but deep inside she knew it was true.  
  
She got out of bed and found her hairbrush to brush her messy hair, but to her surprise there was almost no knots in her hair, it was smooth and beautiful. She gave a low groan as saw what time it was, eight, and she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She wondered how Harry and Ron would take it that her father was Snape. She would have to tell them, she knew it.  
  
After a nice long shower Hermione went to her dresser to find some clothes. She would have to buy some new bras and new clothes all in all. She wouldn't be going to Diagon Alley before twelve, so there was time yet. She tugged her wand in her pocket and made her way downstairs.  
  
"Hermione," her mother's voice spoke just as Hermione had settled herself in the couch in the sitting room with a good book.  
  
"Yes, mother?" She watched as her mother neared and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore told your father and I, yesterday, that Professor Snape does not hate you directly, you know that as well. He has to act..." Hermione sighed loudly by her mothers words. She gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry mother!" She apologised. Apparently attitude came with the look. She'd work on it, she promised herself mentally.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore won't tell him that you're found, but he recommend that you do it. Write a letter or something to him. You will be sorted with the first years and your name will be Selene Sita, unless you have decided to..." she sunk, "to 'embrace' your true identity."  
  
"I will not _embrace _it, but I will allow it," Hermione answered and her mother kissed Hermione's forehead.  
  
"So you will be Selene Snape?"  
  
"At school yes," Hermione informed and Hermione smiled proudly. "But I will never forger you and father and what you've done for me, my identity is still the same."  
  
"We know love, we know and we're proud of you. You are handling things quite well. I must admit your new look is very pretty," both girls giggled and Hermione felt better.  
  
"So you still love me?" Hermione knew it was a stupid questioned, but she felt the need to be confirmed.  
  
"More than anything in the world," Hermione's mother revealed and they hugged tightly. "Now, you needs some new clothes," Mrs Granger looked Hermione over, whose high cheekbones gave a soft blush. "Come," she dragged her daughter out of the couch.  
  
"Robert! We'll be going shopping for clothes for Hermione in London!" Anne yelled to her husband and then Hermione was dragged out to the car. She smiled as went to sit on the front seat and then they drove off.  
  
Anna Granger took Hermione to a lot of places. They bough bras, pants, shoes, shirts.  
  
"Mother! I'll be late to meet Harry and Ron!" Hermione said surprised as she had gazed at her muggle watch.  
  
"Then you'd better meet them. Want to change into some of your new clothes?" Hermione shook her head. She was wearing one of the new bras, which were enough for now.  
  
"That's OK," she responded and kissed her mother on the cheek. "You just drive home with the things and I'll be joining you later," Hermione's mother gave Hermione 200 £ for her school supplies and new school robes. Then she drove home while Hermione walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was noisy as always.  
  
"Good afternoon miss, off to Diagon Alley?" Tom the bartender questioned politely.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am," she responded formally. She dared not pretend she knew him. She'd rather keep a low profile for now.  
  
"Have a nice day then, miss," he requested Hermione, who nodded and went out to the backyard, where she found her wand and tapped the stones. She wondered if she'd have to by a new wand too then. She decided not, now her wand made sense. She had gotten a slightly powerful wand, which she hadn't thought was normal for muggleborn as her, but the wands were apparently able to look through spells.  
  
Diagon Alley was packed with students and parents. It was noisy and crowded, as Hermione made her way to Gringotts to change her money into wizarding money. Then Hermione went out into the crowded street again, but managed with luck to make her way to the Quidditch shop, where she found Harry and Ron drooling over the newest broom.  
  
"It might be new, you it still doesn't top your Firebolt," Hermione informed the two young men, who jumped surprised and turned to see her.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry looked at her surprised and Ron gaped lightly.  
  
"Are you... the one Dumbledore told us to meet?" Ron questioned and Hermione nodded and pulled them off to a corner where no one could hear what she had to say. Then she told them every single thing, letting tears fall once in a while.  
  
"So your father is Snape," Harry said, sounding a bit dense. Hermione feared that he'd reject her. She nodded sorrowfully. "Then you can really pay him back," a satisfied smirk settled evilly on his face and Hermione let out a beautiful laughter.  
  
"Now that you mention it, you look a lot like him, just without the nose," Ron informed and Hermione smiled nervously. "But you're pretty hot, that kinda like saying Snape is hot too..." Ron shook visibly and Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"When are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Well, either way he'll know the truth. I'll be re-sorted, don't worry I'll ask for Gryffindor," she calmed them down and they visibly relaxed, "they will call my name as Selene Sita and then he'll know since his wife... my biological mother was called Sita. Or I can choose to embrace things and call myself Selene Snape..."  
  
"Choose the last one. It's your true self at least," Harry shrugged and Hermione hugged him tightly without warning.  
  
"I was so scared that you reject me!" She whispered.  
  
"I'd never do that," he informed her and hugged her back, before releasing her.  
  
"Yeah, Mione... We're here for you through everything," Ron informed and Hermione hugged him too.  
  
"You can't call me Mione anymore, now it's Selene," she smiled wickedly.  
  
"What about Sel? Or Sal?" Harry teased and Hermione grinned at him.  
  
"I am going to write Dumbledore a letter tonight, telling what information I have chosen. I think I will say that I have studied in Australia, that's far away enough," Hermione smiled at her two friends. "Hermione Granger has moved to another school and won't come back," Hermione informed her two friends lovingly.  
  
"We'll survive," Ron informed her in tease and Hermione elbowed him.  
  
"Who have we here? Isn't it Potty and Weasel," A voice drawled and Hermione turned around to face Malfoy with his two guards. Draco's father had been released because he had cheated. When Voldemort's return was made world- known Lucius had gone over to the Light as a spy. He had been very helpful, which made him only get a light punishment. Five months in Azkaban. The new Minister had of course hoped for more, but he even had to be fair as Dumbledore too. Lucius had made a wizarding deal with the minister, which they had to accept.  
  
"Bugger off!" Ron responded coldly.  
  
"_Weasel_, be polite. I see new clothes, did your daddy get some money under his nails?"  
  
"Speaking of dads, Malfoy. What is your dad doing here?" Ron had skimmed the crowd and saw Lucius standing with some other guy.  
  
"My father asked to be released for one day so that he could go with his son here," Draco sneered and looked at Hermione. "Who have we here," he almost gaped at Hermione. He swept her hand up with his and kissed it gently. "Such a fair young lady," they looked into each other's eyes. Harry and Ron were trying hard not to burst into laughter.  
  
"Draco," a voice spoke and Lucius Malfoy made his way with his buddy. He stopped his tracks when he saw Hermione. "_Who _is that?" His voice turned sleek and Hermione knew he had an idea of whom she was. After all, she looked at lot like Snape.  
  
"Selene," she responded and pulled her hand back from Draco's attention.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, miss?" Hermione knew he tried to pull her last name out of her, but she was not sure if she was ready yet. She felt Harry's hand on her back, telling her to relax.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you too, sir," Hermione responded, a bit anxious. Was he aware of things? His piercing eyes were skimming her.  
  
"Are you attending Hogwarts?" Lucius questioned her, deciding that she did not want to tell her last name.  
  
"I am to start after this vacation, sir," was her polite reply.  
  
"What year and what is your former school?" Lucius pressed and Hermione felt uncomfortable. Draco was still watching her with lovesick eyes.  
  
"I went to a school in Australia and I'm going to be in my sixth year... My apology, but I must be going," and then Hermione made her way away, making Harry and Ron hurry after her.  
  
"Selene!" Ron stopped her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't say my last name, Ron! I'm adopted so naturally I would say my adopted last name, but I can't say... Granger," she spoke in a whisper. "I'm not ready to invent some other name," she sneered, feeling a bit angry for being unprepared all of the sudden.  
  
"No worries, it'll come later. Talk with your mom and dad later," Harry said and Hermione nodded and then shook her head to free her hair.  
  
"You're not part Veela or something, are you?" Ron asked gaping and Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Not that I know of. But then again, everything is quite new," she wrinkled her nose and grinned.  
  
"I need some new robes, want to come or is it too boring?" Hermione placed a hand on her hip and looked at the two boys with stiff eyes.  
  
"Don't do that. You remind me of Snape," Ron shuddered and the three made their way to Madam Malkin to buy new clothes.  
  
"Aren't you done soon?" Ron drawled boringly. They had been there for only half an hour, but he and Harry looked like they were going to drop dead any minute of boredom.  
  
"Now I am," she handed her female some money and then the three made their way to the different stores to buy their supplies. Hermione got the distinct feeling that Lucius Malfoy was watching her. The few times they met in the stores he had watched her with curiosity.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Lucius Malfoy had watched the girl every time they happened to meet in a store where Draco was to buy his supplied too. Curiosity was bubbling in his chest; this could not be, could it? He asked himself over and over again. She was gone; he knew that. But than again, the astounding resemblance between the Potions Master, Severus Snape, and this girl was so big. Except the hooked nose then they actually looked like each other. Well, the girl's face was slightly rounder than Severus's, but that she had gotten from Severus's wife, Vesta. Did Severus know about this? If not he'd get a hell of a shock once she would start at Hogwarts.  
  
"Draco, are you soon finished?" Lucius questioned impatiently.  
  
"Yes father," Draco responded and Lucius noted how his son's eyes flashed towards that Selene girl. He knew she was not Veela, but he remembered clearly how Vesta was, natural beauty, he remembered and then followed his son and then Auror out of the store, who were to make sure Lucius did not run off. Not that he could anyway, he had a bracelet around his wrist, which made him unable to run off and if he did run off he'd be tracked down within seconds. God he hated this.  
  
The Auror, Lucius, and Draco reached a point near the beginning of Diagon Alley. The Auror conjured two Portkeys, one to Azkaban and one to the Malfoy Manor. It was 16:30.  
  
"May I give something to my wife?" Lucius questioned and found a quill and some papers from his robes.  
  
_"Severus I am surprised to say this, but I was in Diagon Alley with Draco today when I met the most peculiar woman ever. Her name was Selene and did not tell her last name. Selene, the same name as you and Vesta had planned for your child. Not only that, resemblance to you was remarkable, except your hooked nose. Smirk. She will be attending Hogwarts in her sixth year; I don't think I'm wrong in this. She was standing and talking with Potter and Weasley and she seemed to shop with them..."_  
  
"Draco give this to your mother and tell her to send it to your Professor Snape," Lucius demanded and Draco took the note and put it into his pocket. "Now, goodbye son, see you in Christmas," Lucius smiled at his son and then did something he had never done. He hugged his son. Draco seemed surprised, there was people around the least!  
  
"Goodbye father," Draco said and touched the Portkey. Lucius watched as his son disappeared and then he was startled to find the young Selene on her way home too. She glanced at him and gave him a polite smile, as she passed him, then she disappeared to the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius touched the Portkey along with the Auror and then both disappeared.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Draco Malfoy landed outside of the grounds to the Malfoy Manor. Slowly, with his new supplies, he made his way to the entrance.  
  
"Mom I'm back!" Draco yelled as he entered the house. He damned that they had lost their house-elf; it meant that he'd have to carry his things to his quarters himself. He made his way up the stairs and then to his quarters where he dropped the things on the floor. Absently he wondered of Selene, she was so sweet. He'd get her when school started; she looked like a Slytherin.  
  
He fetched the paper from his pocket and then made his way to the sitting room, where he knew his mother was sitting and indulging herself in smutty stories. He looked at the paper shortly, but his gaze was caught by the name Selene and curiously he read the note.  
  
_"Severus I am surprised to say this, but I was in Diagon Alley with Draco today when I met the most peculiar woman ever. Her name was Selene and did not tell her last name. Selene, the same name as you and Vesta had planned for your child. Not only that, resemblance to you was remarkable, except your hooked nose. Smirk. She will be attending Hogwarts in her sixth year; I don't think I'm wrong in this. She was standing and talking with Potter and Weasley and she seemed to shop with them..."  
_  
Draco gaped. His angel was a Snape? Snape had been married? It felt like he had been slapped with a brick, but then he smiled. Severus Snape was supposedly the only Snape left, the only true wizarding family with almost no bonds to the existing pureblood families. If he had a daughter Draco would marry her and connect the Malfoys and Snapes. He knew then that she'd get in Slytherin, and if not, he'd love her anyway. He knew in his heart that they belonged together (or he is just a psychopath, my guess is on the last!)  
  
"Mom," Draco drawled boringly as he entered the sitting room on the ground floor. Narcissa looked up from the book she had been reading in with an annoyed expression. She had gotten to the climax, how dared her son interrupt. Though, the sight of her son made her face relax and she smiled truly.  
  
"Draco," she padded the couch and her son made his way over to her. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek lovingly. "How's your day been? Your father?"  
  
"Same as always," Draco spoke sounding slightly annoyed. Not many knew of it, but since the end of Draco's, and a lot of others', fourth year Narcissa had joined the Light in hope to save her son from the Dark Lord. She had, but her husband had been doomed. She loved her husband dearly, but he was so narrow-sighted when it came to muggles and doing what was right. She knew he had joined the Light, Dumbledore had told her. She had never let him know that she was on the side of Good too, she just didn't want to. She loved him much, really much, but he was just being such an idiot at time. He only joined the Light to save his arse, well hers and his son's too.  
  
"Father asked me to give this to you and send it to Professor Snape," he handed his mother the piece of parchment. She skimmed it and then gave a low gasp in surprise. The only time, the only time for a lot of purebloods who had their beliefs in pureness, the only time she had ever seen Vesta had been at Severus's and hers wedding. After that Vesta had a job and Severus had one too. She was too different, but she was one of a kind too. Very pretty woman, Narcissa remembered. There would be no doubt if this Selene were Severus and Vesta's child.  
  
"Thank you my sweet," she told her son lovingly, and her Draco got up and left. Annoyed again by having to leave her book Narcissa made her way outside where they had a small open stable where they had a couple of owls. She attached the parchment to an owl and then watched it fly off to Severus. She wondered what his reaction would be like, she almost felt like give away everything to see it.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Hermione had taken a cap home from London. She entered the house and then made her way upstairs with her bags of things. She lay down tiredly on her bed and fell asleep. Her parents dared not to wake her up just yet and Hermione did not wake up until quarter till eight.  
  
"Mom, Dad!"  
  
"Yes?" Hermione met her parents in the sitting room.  
  
"I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione had found her file with informations about herself and her parents. They nodded and stepped into the small fireplace, bending a little. "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" She threw some floo powder and felt the solid ground disappear beneath her feet. A few seconds later she flew out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Albus had sat writing messages as usual. He had just sat down, or so it felt like, when his magical alarm clock beeped, telling that there was half an hour - fifteen minutes until dinner. Albus smiled fondly to Fawkes and with twinkling eyes he made his way down to the Great Hall, where Minerva and Severus awaited. He still needed to let Minerva know that her favourite student had been transferred to a special school. He knew she'd completely freak out so to say.  
  
Albus began whistling a joyful melody as he made his way down to the Great Hall, skipping along the way in the lone halls. So many things were swirling in his mind, he almost wished that he had used the pensieve before he went to dinner.  
  
"Albus really, haven't you gotten that tune out of your head yet?" Minerva caught up with him near the staircase leading down. Albus smiled fondly at her.  
  
"Minerva my dear, no I'm afraid I haven't. I fear it must be a spell, because I feel like dancing tango," Minerva rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Seriously Albus! Not again! This is nothing new, but please get a grip!" Minerva said seriously.  
  
"My dear you are far too strict," Albus grinned at his best friend, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Someone got to be and it's apparently not going to be the headmaster, you," she pointed out and then smiled friendly as Dumbledore linked their arms and skipped once in a while in a small dance of some kind. Somehow Albus felt it as a bad evening for Severus to find out about things, the Order was coming to Hogwarts to eat. Albus had thrown a lot of parties lately, he had invited Narcissa, but she had disinclined.  
  
Minerva and he stopped in the entrance hall, where they waited for people to arrive. He decided to wait about telling that Hermione was leaving for another school, he also wondered how Harry and Ron had taken the news. They were coming too of course.  
  
Finally people began to enter, the Weasleys along with Harry and Remus and not ten minutes later there was 60 people gathered in the Great Hall at two tables.  
  
Albus seated Minerva and then took a seat himself. Just as he had seated the younger wizard whom he cared so much for arrived, and made his way towards the head table, while gazing at the Order and sniffing the air.  
  
"Severus! How are you?" Dumbledore greeted beaming and Severus sneered annoyed.  
  
"It's summer and there are no annoying students, what else could you ask for?" Severus smirked at Albus and Minerva, as he took his seat. Albus looked around and watched how people found seat near those they wanted to converse with. Remus, Harry and Ron right next to Severus, making Albus able to talk with them.  
  
"Harry, Ron," Dumbledore greeted happily to see his other two favourite students.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Harry smiled and greeted a person he loved dearly. "Have you heard that Hermione is attending another school this year?" Albus almost had to stretch to hear what was said. He nodded and smiled at them.  
  
"Another school? Hermione? Where is she?" Minerva broke in, having overheard things with her big ears.  
  
"Is miss Granger attending another school?" Severus joined interested, making Remus and the rest of the Weasleys join too.  
  
"Hermione? So that's why she's not here today!" Molly Weasley said enlightened.  
  
"She will be joining us all again in a few months I believe," Albus assured them all, hoping that the questions would stay where they were. He knew that in a matter of minutes the story about the last one in the trio would have reached all ears.  
  
"She was quite bright," another voice spoke somewhere and Albus smiled mutely.  
  
"May I have your attention?" He called and the Great Hall became quiet. "One again I have asked you to come and celebrate here at Hogwarts, I daresay it can be quite boring here," his eyes twinkled at all the people. "All enjoy the evening," he asked and people clapped as usual. Albus sat and watched the food appear.  
  
"Why is it exactly that she had changed school?" Minerva bothered him.  
  
"Don't worry Minerva. She will be missed and remembered, but she's in great hands. No need to write to her, not you Severus either, and now you should eat..." Albus hastily said.  
  
"_But_... _but_..." she tried with no avail.  
  
"It's not forever. Actually I hope it won't last more than a month," he hoped dearly that Selene would have told the truth by then, at least to the teachers. Minerva and Severus looked at Albus oddly.  
  
"She's coming _back_? Here I thought we had been bless..."  
  
"Severus!" Dumbledore said slightly sharply. "You must not say such thing, because miss Granger is more than what she appears. I will not hear you talk badly of her ever," he asked in a politely manner. "She does not deserve it, Severus," he said and Severus nodded dull. "Does she?"  
  
"No, headmaster. She doesn't," Albus knew Severus meant this statement; it was apparently just a reflex to be cruel. Maybe Selene could change that.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore beamed greatly. "We will by the way have another student coming, sixth year I believe" Albus decided not to say much of it, yet. Besides, no one seemed to care. Just then Albus felt his heart jolt. One of the Malfoy owls, so easy to recognise, made its way into the Great Hall and flew towards them. Severus looked up when the owl landed next to him. He freed the paper and watched as the owl tooe off.  
  
Albus watched him intensely as Severus folded the piece of parchment. A moment later Severus almost fell down his chair and almost knocked over several things and made most of the hall look at him. His face was drained for colour, not that it wasn't before, but more now.  
  
"Severus, anything wrong?" Albus queried politely. Severus was standing up, many looked at him, mostly those near. He was breathing heavily and... to a hell of a lot of peoples surprise, he smiled. He beamed.  
  
"I can't... I can't believe it!" He gasped for air.  
  
"Have you won an award for staying in your dungeons so much?" Minerva mocked lightly and smiled.  
  
"No!" Severus didn't even snap or sneer at her, which surprised her. "She's coming... She's coming to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Who is coming to Hogwarts, Severus?" Bill Weasley asked politely.  
  
"My daughter!" His eyes lit up with love and anticipation. No one uttered a single word, everything was quiet.  
  
"I know your daughter!" Tonks beamed. "But it's 16 years since I've seen her..." Severus had found out latter on that Vesta had lived with Tonks, so Tonks knowing his daughter didn't surprise him, though he felt jealous. "But she was newborn then," she tilted her head thoughtfully. Severus suddenly seemed sad. "Don't worry mate! She's here soon!" Tonks hurriedly said. Severus took a seat next to Dumbledore again, feeling totally numb.  
  
"You have a daughter? How old is she?" Molly asked beaming.  
  
"She's... she's soon to be 17... Misters Potter and Weasley I have just been informed that you two ran around with her today in Diagon Alley," he looked at Harry and Ron, as did most others. They blushed.  
  
"Well yeah, Selene," Ron said slightly anxious. Severus looked at them a whole new way. 


	4. 4

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Thank you for keep reading even though my native language isn't English. Thank you all so much.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chappie.**

**

* * *

**

"Last name?" Severus demanded anxious.  
  
"Rose," Minerva cut in. "Selene Rose," Severus sank into his chair. It was now, Albus knew.  
  
"It's her adopted name, Severus. It is your daughter," Dumbledore informed and Severus looked up surprised, but with renewed strength.  
  
"Please Severus, relax, you will see her soon," Dumbledore asked Severus, and padded his young Padawan on the back. Severus did his best to relax and so the evening went. After a tremendous dinner, which ended a quarter past seven, they had an hour to relax before starting on dessert.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Hermione looked around in the empty office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" She called out politely. He should have been finished eating, should he not? There was a low cry somewhere and Hermione turned to see Fawkes.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes," she walked over to him and padded the bird. "Do you know where Professor Dumbledore is?" The bird flew down to the floor and the half jumped and half flew over to the door. "Thank you," she thanked politely and Fawkes flew back to his stick. She wasn't quite sure if she should interrupt, but her heart was one the verge of exploding. She really needed to get it off her chest, just be sure that she was into the Hogwarts system and that Dumbledore had her files and such. Not to mention that she'd have to tell him that she had chosen to be a Snape.  
  
So, slowly she made her way out of the office and down the hall, hoping to bump into Dumbledore at some point. Maybe he was at McGonagall's office, she wondered, and changed direction. She slipped into McGonagall's office and looked around, it was empty.  
  
"Miss?" A voice spoke and Hermione whirled around.  
  
"Professor," Hermione spoke politely, surprised to see her Transfiguration teacher in such colourful clothes. "I was looking for Professor Dumbledore, but he was not there so I thought he might be here..." McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Hermione and then her face loosened.  
  
"You're are the new girl? Miss... Rose?" Hermione nodded and McGonagall beamed. "Welcome to Hogwarts, dear," she smiled happily.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb, I just needed to tell the headmaster a few things," she apologised, feeling slightly stupid for being so formal towards her favourite teacher.  
  
"Oh we've had a rather long dinner, there will be dessert soon. You are welcome to join," she informed and Hermione smiled.  
  
"No thank you, ma'am. I will be going then..."  
  
"No, no, no," McGonagall beamed greater, "there is still at least ten minutes until dessert," McGonagall grabbed Hermione's wrist and made her follow her towards the Great Hall, where Hermione could suddenly hear a lot of noise.  
  
"Are there many people?" She asked, horrified.  
  
"Yes, it's a party tonight," Hermione gaped at her.  
  
"I really must protest then. I should go and come back tomorrow," but McGonagall was holding on to her wrist and wasn't letting go.  
  
"Of course not dear, I'll call for the headmaster," she beamed as they reached the Great Hall. "Wait here," she asked and McGonagall left Hermione just outside the Great Hall. McGonagall was walking fast towards the head table, smiling broadly.  
  
"Albus!" She cried out beaming. "Miss ROSE is here to settle a few things with you!" She beamed greatly and the noise soundly died. Severus shot up from his chair, being completely stiff.  
  
"Severus, relax my dear boy. I shall go greet her," Albus got up.  
  
"Albus I'm coming too," Severus demanded coldly.  
  
"Severus please," Albus begged politely.  
  
"She does know about me, does she not? She's my daughter I have to see my daughter Albus!" Severus sounded begging.  
  
Hermione had listened to things outside, feeling such a coward. He actually loved her. He sounded so different. She slipped inside with courage, but it died down when she saw how many they were. Snape's eyes landed on her and he became quiet. This was so dramatic, almost too dramatic. Not almost, it was too dramatic.  
  
"I do know about you," Hermione spoke, making heads turn towards her. She blushed dull as she heard several gasp in surprise. "I really just needed to speak with headmaster Dumbledore about a few things before school start," she felt suddenly so bad for being cruel towards Snape. The look in his eyes was caring and he was gaping at her. She could almost see how he wished to run to her.  
  
"Miss Rose," Dumbledore greeted happily. This made things much easier, Albus thought to himself, and made his way down to her. Hermione tried to focus on Dumbledore, but it seemed impossible, she could not keep her gaze away from Snape. "How are you, dear?" Dumbledore whispered when he had reached her. Harry and Ron joined them a second later, hugging her in a greeting.  
  
"He really loves you, you should have heard him earlier when he found out you shall start," Harry whispered, Dumbledore nodded in agree, and Hermione's eyes darted towards the man in question.  
  
"My name is miss Selene Snape, headmaster. That will be my name," Dumbledore nodded, smiling broadly. "I'm afraid," she whispered close. "That he will not like me for the one I am..."  
  
"He will," Ron told her.  
  
"Then perhaps I should speak with him alone?" She whispered again. She moved a bit and looked at Snape again, he was standing still and a sudden odd feeling welled in her chest. He looked so vulnerable, how could she be cruel towards him? "Professor Sna..." What should she call him? "Sir... Father..." She asked and Severus stood completely still "Would you please come outside for a moment?" Asked Hermione, but Severus had already stridden down to her by her third word.  
  
He seemed not to know what to call her or if to embrace her or not. Hermione too was uncertain of what to do, should she hug him? Before being able to decide wether to hug him or not, Severus Snape had slipped his arms around her, in a very tight hug. She felt so surprised, but hugged back anyway.  
  
"This way," he requested politely, she smiled and strode out of the Great Hall with him, people gaping after them. Snape lead her to the second floor and then through a door. Hermione looked around, it was his private quarters.  
  
"Professor Snape," Hermione spoke, trying to settle with things calmly, Severus turned to her and shot her an almost hurt look. He conjured some tea and gestured for her to sit.  
  
"I am your father," he reminded her quietly, no hatred or cruelty, "I'm sorry I have not been there for you, but..."  
  
"I know why," Hermione cut him off.  
  
"But I've changed since then!" He added hopefully.  
  
"I know. You're a brave man with a good heart. Unfortunately..." Hermione stood up, not knowing how to tell him things. "Mother placed me under a curse," she explained silently, "and gave me to a muggle-orphanage," she added and walked around, playing with her ebony fingers. "Can you guess who I used to be?" He looked at her confused. "I have taken over her place, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," She added coldly and tilted her head. He looked at her confused and then his mouth turned 'O'. She sat down again.  
  
"Precisely," she slid her finger around the edge of the cup and avoided his gaze. "Not so impolite any more now that I'm not a mudblood, are you?" Her voice broke and Hermione stood up rapidly and made to leave the room. Somehow she wished that the man she had respected for unknown reasons would stop her, but he didn't. Her long silky black her fluttered as she went.  
  
"Miss Snape," a voice spoke and Hermione rambled into Dumbledore, crying. She slipped her arms around him, crying. "He didn't even say anything! He was so surprised and I'm so angry with him! How dare he behave like this?" She cried angrily. "I'm sorry, professor, I have to go," Hermione made her way towards the exit of Hogwarts. She ran out and left for Hogsmaede, where she used the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks to get home to herself.  
  
Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and landed on the ground hard. She did not bother to get up, she just lay there crying.  
  
"Honey!" The sound of her mother said and she felt her mother's touch.  
  
"Snape! I hate him! You should've seen his face when he saw me! But when I told him the truth!" She got up and ran to her room, banging the door shut after her. Somehow between hicks of crying Hermione fell asleep.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
  
Hermione woke the following morning by scratching on her window. She got up, hoping sincerely that it was Hedwig. She opened her eyes and saw that it was, but along with two other owls. She sighed and opened the window, letting in the two owls, which dropped their letters, Hedwig and a black one stayed around while the last one took off again.  
  
Hermione picked up the letter from Hedwig and opened it.  
  
_Hey Sel... Selene  
  
How're you doing? Didn't see you after you left with Snape, are you okay? What happened between you? Just wanted you to remember that Snape had to act the way he acted, you know that.  
  
Well please send a reply with Hedwig, love you.  
  
Harry.  
_  
Hermione found a piece of paper.  
  
_Dear Harry  
  
When have you become so sighted? It used to be me asking you to remember that he was good now and not a Death Eater. Things have changed, I'm his daughter, and he was much surprised when I told him the truth about me. I really do not know what to make of things anymore, especially not around him. I have planned to ignore him, hope I'll succeed or I will for sure rip his head off. Insolent bastard! I am a Snape, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive him for everything he's ever done to me!  
  
Well, with love  
  
Selene  
_  
Hermione gave Hedwig the letter and watched her disappear out into the morning sun. She sighed and picked up the letter from the owl, which had disappeared out the window when having delivered it, and then she read it carefully.  
  
_Dear Selene Snape  
  
Yesterday you disappeared so quickly that I did not get the chance to tell you about Severus. He loves you very much and he respects Hermione Granger. It is your choice of what to do from here, but I do hope you will hear his story.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
_  
Hermione let the letter fall to the floor. "He doesn't love me, he loves my mother," Hermione spoke aloud, knowing that the only possible reason for Snape liking her, would be because of the resemblance to her mother. She looked at the last letter, not sure if she dared to open it. She had a vague idea of whom it was from.  
  
With a low sigh Hermione opened the last letter. The text was written with small print in green.  
  
_Selene  
  
Last night was very confusing, for both of us, I am apologising for my lack of words, and I will accept yours too. Let the past be forgotten. I am now ready to start a new start and get to know my daughter, which I believe I am entitled to.  
  
I was informed that you do not have an owl, so I have bought you this black owl, and I do expect you to use it well. I will expect a letter from you soon.  
  
Your father, Severus Snape.  
_  
Hermione stared at the letter gaping and then at the owl. Then back at the letter and back at the owl again. She let her head fall back and let out a rich laughter.  
  
"An owl," Hermione looked at the black owl, which had settled on her table. "What is your name? Shall I call you..." she worried her lower lip in pensiveness, "Amon?" She asked and the owl gave a low screech in recognition. "But your first assignment won't be now," she spoke in a cold singsong voice, "I am not going to send a letter to dear Severus, am I now?" She let out another laugh. "Can't believe _HE _thought that _I_ would apologise for my behaviour!" She laughed loudly again, "narrow sighted bastard!" She added quietly and snorted with suppressed laughter.  
  
Hermione made her way down into the sitting room, where her parents sat reading the newspaper.  
  
"Hey mom, dad," Hermione greeted and made her way into the kitchen. She was still feeling the urge to laugh by the thought of Snape actually thought that she would contact him again. How dared he even suggest that she would apologise, apologise for what? She fixed herself breakfast and decided not to think anymore of it. If Snape were her father then he'd have to prove it! Not that she wanted him to, she felt very uncertain in this moment about things.  
  
Hermione went into the sitting room with a bowl of cereal and settled herself at the table to eat. Before eating though, Hermione went to get one of the books she had bought in Diagon Alley about involving Arithmancy.  
  
"How are you, dear?" Mrs Granger asked her daughter. "Will you tell us what happened last night?"  
  
"I was going to see Professor Dumbledore, but I was surprised to find a party at Hogwarts, celebrating Voldemort's fall. Professor McGonagall was so eager to tell of my arrival and I met my father sooner than I wished," she answered politely, feeling the annoying urge to cry again.  
  
"You will learn to live with things. I am quite sure Professor Snape..."  
  
"I don't care!" Hermione interrupted coldly, letting her spoon fall into the bowl of cereal with a 'clonk'. "Sorry mother, but he has never been good towards me. No need to be it now," she felt like tugging into her mother's embrace, but resisted and decided to go to her room.  
  
She wished there was a possibility to speak with her biological mother again. She wished that she could be given some advice. Afraid to sound too cold, but Hermione dared to think those thoughts anyway: she needed someone she could trust. Her mother and father was not enough into things so advice from them only annoyed her. Dumbledore was always thinking far ahead instead of her feelings and Harry and Ron was just plain Harry and Ron. What she needed was her mother, her biological mother, to tell and help her, guide her no less.  
  
She shed a tear, angry with herself over having thought such thoughts. She loved her mother and father, even though they weren't among wizards or understood it. Maybe she should mull over their advice for her, she had after all just thought like a pureblood! That muggles weren't able to help in such situations, but they were! She debated and battled mentally with herself about how to act. She needed to find herself, be alone, and distance herself from things. She needed to find out who she was and if her beliefs were still intact. She needed space.  
  
Once again Hermione made her way down the stairs to find her parents, they were sitting in the couch, mother reading a book and father reading the sports section.  
  
"Mom, dad," Hermione attracted their attention; they gazed at her. "I need to be alone. Can I go to the summerhouse? I just need some space," she felt odd saying it, they had supported her so much in this.  
  
"I really don't like the idea of your being up there all alone," her mother responded quietly.  
  
"I know, but I promise I'll be fine. I just need to be with the ocean, to distant myself from things," Hermione looked at her mother pleadingly.  
  
"Please, Hermione," her mother spoke. The name gushed over Hermione, who stepped back a step surprised. Had it come to this? Had she forgotten her name?  
  
"Mother, please. I just need to get away from all this!" She felt angry and blinding by their wish to make her safe. Did they not understand? Of course not!  
  
"Hermione!" Her mother got up, tears in her eyes. "I will do anything for you! I love you! But I cannot let you go there alone, because your father and I need you. We need to be there for you!" Her father got up too and held around Hermione's mother.  
  
"Mom, please! I'm only a phone call away!" She replied angrily.  
  
"You're not the only one in this, Hermione," her father spoke in a somewhat stern voice. "We love you a lot, but right now we need to be there and be your parents," somewhere Hermione understood what he meant, but she did not want to approve of it.  
  
"Gosh!" Hermione exclaimed angrily and picked up her bowl from breakfast, and made her way into the kitchen to clean it up. "What are we going to have for dinner?" Hermione yelled to her parents, deciding to change subject.  
  
"We haven't yet decided," her mother's voice spoke clearly, but softly from the sitting room.  
  
"Any requests? I'll be going for groceries then!" Hermione informed them and stepped into the sitting room, watching her parents holding around each other. Her mouth contorted upwards in the corners before becoming a full smile.  
  
"No, you decide for tonight. Make a heavenly dinner," Hermione's mother smiled by the sight of her daughter.  
  
"It'll be superb then," Hermione fetched the car keys and some money. "I'll be taking the car," she informed her parents, who nodded. Hermione had already gotten her driver's licence. She started on it the last summer vacation at the age of 16, and then she completed it in the following Christmas vacation.  
  
"Drive safely," her parents wished, just before she left the house. She stopped her tracks towards the car, feeling a light pain in her chest. She smiled to herself and then continued towards the car. She only had to drive for fifteen minutes before she got to the large supermarket, where she grabbed a basket and went inside to find food.  
  
"Melon," Hermione said quietly to herself and decided to buy one of those, and then she headed towards bread, followed by meat, potatoes, and then some soda.  
  
"That's 12£, miss," the woman at the counter spoke and Hermione handed her the money. Some guys behind her were talking eagerly about her, she could hear. She smiled to herself; she had never heard anyone talking interested about her. It made her shake her head to loosen her soft hair, and making a lot of guys look at her, in tease.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione thanked the employee and then made her way out to the car. It had done her good to get away from all the unwanted pressure, even if it was just for 30 minutes time.  
  
As Hermione drove onto the side street, to her own street, something came to her attention. Something she had only seen a couple of time in her year. The first time had been at the Quidditch World cup and then at one other time in her sixth year in Hogsmaede. Now it was hovering, not very clear because of the bright morning. Her heart almost stopped, this could not be! They... she stopped thinking and sped up, knowing that she'd rip whoever was responsible for causing this Dark Mark above her house. As she drove her first thought went to Snape, but even she knew she was ridiculous thinking that. No, there was still Death Eaters in the world and she had been warned. She drove faster than before, determined to get there before the persons guilty left, thought somewhere in her mind she knew it would probably be too late. She reduced her speed, as she was about to turn into her street.  
  
She gasped startled to see a lot of people by her house; once again she sped up to reach there as fast as possible. She stopped the car and stumbled out and then made her way towards her house.  
  
"Miss, miss!" A voice yelled, but Hermione did not care. This had not happened, they had just had a fight; they were her parents. Not on top of all this! She sprinted towards the open front door as fast as she could, but she then bumped into someone in the doorway, who made her fall to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry!" A voice spoke, which she recognised as Remus's. "Hermione, Selene!" Remus said surprised and helped Hermione up from the ground.  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Minerva let it slip to Tonks, she was not aware that you kept it a secret. You know Tonks, she's clumsy with her mouth too," Remus made a wry smile.  
  
"Oh no, this is not going like planned," Hermione sat annoyed. "My parents! What's going on?" She burst out and tried to pass him to get inside, but with no avail.  
  
"Selene don't," he was holding in her arm, securing that she would not go inside.  
  
"Remus let me go. This is my parents and I need to see them!" Hermione spoke trying to keep her voice calm.  
  
"Selene... your parents..." Remus tried.  
  
"No!" She stopped him angrily. "They cannot be dead, not in this moment! You know what's going on! I need their support!" She wrestled herself out of his embrace and made her way inside, just to see some people covering her parents' bodies with a white sheet.  
  
"Hermione!" Remus caught up with her and held her arm, she was standing completely frozen to the spot. "Selene..." Remus was a bit confused about what to call her. A tear fell down her cheek silently.  
  
"Who did this, Remus?" She looked up at him, hurt and anger written in her face. The Ministry workers hovered the bodies out of the house; Hermione watched feeling numb. She wanted to grasp her parents, but her hands were unmoveable  
  
"The Lestrange, Novac, Jenkins and Parker," Hermione had no idea of who they were except the Lestrange. "They have been caught," he added when seeing her reddened eyes.  
  
"Have they really? Good for them!" She sneered angrily and made her way up the stairs to her room. She banged the door shut and secured it with a chair to that they could not break in. She turned around herself a couple of times, trying to think what to do and what had happened.  
  
"Lie down Mione, relax, this was a dream. Wake up!" She pinched herself and gave a low gasp in hurt. Then she lay down on her bed, and tried to shut out the world, and Remus who was knocking on her door while talking to her. Sleep did not take over her though, tears did. By the realisation of what had happened these past few days, Hermione fell out of her bed and made her way over to her bucket, in which she puked out her spirit in.  
  
"Selene, open the door!" Remus demanded from outside, he tried to open the door again, but the chair was safely in front of it, making it unable to open.  
  
"Go away!" Her voice broke into sobs again and she buried herself in a sheet from her bed.  
  
"Selene, please," Remus tried again.  
  
"Oy, Selene, open the door. Things will be alright, we're here for you. Open the door," the voice of Tonks asked, which only made Hermione sobs harder. Now she was kinda forced to accept Snape's help.  
  
"I SAID GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She wanted it to come out angrily, but instead it came out in sobs. She got up from the floor she had been sitting on, and made her way over to her window, where she looked out. The Ministry cars were taking off, no more for them to do. What was she going to do? She could sell her parents' dental clinic, it would give a large profit. Just thinking those lanes made her sick, and once again she found herself kneeling in front of the bucket.  
  
"Are you okay in there?" Asked Tonks, sounding worried.  
  
"No, I'm feeling really bad," Hermione squeaked and removed the chair so that they could come in. Tonks burst inside and then kneeled down by Hermione's side, while Remus banished the bucket and followed Tonks' lead.  
  
"We know this must be so confusing," whispered Remus and held around Hermione.  
  
"What am I going to do? I can't go through this alone," she whispered between tears and sobs. "I just want to sleep and wake up and find them alive," she sobbed again into Remus's chest. "It's all going too fast," she gasped lightly for air, feeling dizzy.  
  
"Listen to me," Remus asked her quietly. "You're a strong woman and you can get through this. Anne and Robert wished you to, right?"  
  
"Y-es," she sobbed and hugged Remus tighter. 


	5. 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
  
Hermione sat in the window screen like she had done every day in little over a month. The sun was shining and birds were singing, but it did not make her smile. Instead, she felt anger and betrayal rise in her. As if the world was against her. Slowly she made her way out into the kitchen, her head hurting a bit from hunger.  
  
The first two weeks, since her parents death, had gone by with grieving and selling the dental clinic and the summerhouse. She kept the house for now, knowing that she needed what little stability that eradicated from it. She was moving out from it the 1st of September and then new owner, if anyone had bought it, would be moving in.  
  
Harry and Ron was sending her letters all the time, it was getting a drag. Only one topped their letters, and that was Snape. He all the time demanded to know how she was doing, what she was doing and if there was anything she needed, she never responded. Though, this day she knew was different, today she needed something more, someone. So it was with hurt and anger that she decided to pick up a pen and a piece of parchment, and write to father dear.  
  
_Severus Snape  
  
Sorry I have not written to you, but I couldn't make myself. If you wish any change then stop demanding things from me, because I am not your slave! I cannot accept your money or your manor, I am doing fine.  
  
Thank you for caring, I guess.  
  
Selene  
_  
It was a weak letter, she knew, but she did not care. She wrote his name on an envelope before slipping the letter into it, and then she gave it to her owl, which took for to deliver the letter. Already things seemed so distant. In her letters she wrote Selene Snape, almost forgetting her real name. It was part of the spell? She supposed it was.  
  
She wished Snape was right next to her, but she knew she'd yell at him if he was, or any other for that matter. She needed her father, even if it was Snape, but the thought of how he had been towards her angered her. Professor McGonagall had actually sent her a letter, telling about Snape and fatherhood. It made Hermione crack up in laughter because she said that Snape would probably get worse about her, since the last thing he'd do was favour his own child.  
  
For one weak moment she felt like forgiving him everything, but she pushed that feeling away. She knew what she needed, an explanation about his life and her mother, everything about him and his thoughts about Hermione Granger. She needed to know things; she needed to know him, she was just so scared to ask for it, she was so scared to love him, because, among other reasons, even though it was her parents' wish, then she still felt like betraying them. For the first time in a month, Hermione opened the door to the world outside, and slipped out into the hot air. It was disgustingly hot; she had always felt like that about the sun. On bare feet she slowly made her insecure way to the nearest park, where she could sit under a tree in the shadows.  
  
Though, she had barely been there for ten minutes when she decided to go home, too many little children were screaming of joy along with their parents. She sighed loudly and made her way back to her house. She was beginning to feel restless, she needed something to do, something to get her back on cool. Maybe she should go to a theme park, she wondered thoughtfully. After all, it was a good place to get the anxiety in her body replaced with something more joyful. Maybe get her thoughts somewhere else if possible. She changed her mind, not feeling the urge to go somewhere alone. Then finally she decided what to do. She picked up the phone and dialled a number, ordered a pizza with all she liked, and then she went over to her computer, where she could get in contact with the world and be just like the others.  
  
For a moment her mind drifted towards Snape, and she found herself giggling. The thought of giving him a chance: asking him to come home to her and show her what it's like to be a muggle. Watch movies; eat pizza, the muggle literature, television, computer, DVD and VHS. She smiled to herself, promising herself that once she felt comfortable with him, she'd invite him home.  
  
Though, another thought hit her. The money from her parents' clinic and the summerhouse was in a bank account, which she wasn't able to open until she was of age. She already knew that, she had just forgotten about it, or forced it out of her mind. She let out a low sniff of the air. 1st of September was her last day in her house, she did not really care for now though. She did have a children's account, which had enough money so she could stay at the Leaky Cauldron for at least a year, she only needed three months in the summer vacation so it would suffice. Then when she turned eighteen she'd be able to open the account and find an apartment.  
  
Dumbledore had really tried so much with the muggles to open her account, but the muggle law and that her real father still alive, they did not see a reason. She was so angry with them for not understanding shit, but there was nothing she could do. The day before 1st of September she had arranged for some furniture men to arrive and take all the things. She had donated it all, except a few things of course. Snape had been the first to try and buy the house, but she had asked him not to. It was too early and she knew she really did not feel like keeping the house, it was too big for her and filled with memories. She felt like crying all the time. The silence in the house made her shiver and the nights made her feel like screaming.  
  
------  
  
It was the day before Harry's birthday and Hermione had decided to go visit him and the Durlseys. She wondered how they would react when she knocked on their door, a small smile played on her lips. She hurried over to the table where a pen and parchment lay.  
  
_Ron, please come to my house tomorrow morning at ten!  
  
Love Selene_  
  
The note read and then she gave an annoyed sound, when she discovered that her owl was already out with a note for Snape. She decided to use the floo. She quickly managed to find some powder and then she kneeled down in front of the fireplace. "Grimauld's Place, number 12!" She spoke and green flames erupted and then she found herself staring into the kitchen of the Grimauld's. There was no one in the moment, so Hermione just threw the envelope with Ron's name on through the fire and into the kitchen, hoping that someone would get it for him. Then she popped out of the fireplace again and got up from the floor.  
  
"What to do, what to do?" She asked herself as drummed lightly on the desk with her long ebony finger. Before she could really decide, a knock was heard and Hermione found some change for the pizza man.  
  
"Pizza here!" The pizza guy beamed and handed her the hot pizza.  
  
"I figured that out," she smirked at him, "how much?"  
  
"5,8£," the guy requested and Hermione told him to wait for a moment while she disposed the pizza on a table. Then she came back and gave him the money, and he disappeared, leaving Hermione alone, the last thing she really wanted. For a moment she considered opening the door and ask him inside, but then again not.  
  
With loud music coming from the stereo and a pizza Hermione was ready to get... happy or try it. She enjoyed the pizza while listening to all different kinds of love songs, which was supposed to cheer her up, and then she read some of the books for the forthcoming year.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
It was the 31st of August and Hermione was waiting patiently for the furniture vans to arrive. The month after Hermione and Ron had surprised the Dursleys, and Harry, by showing up on their doorstep to borrow Harry for the day. They were not very pleased, but after two seconds of negotiation, where Hermione promised to shout the wizarding secret out loud, the Dursleys finally let them into their home. Ron seemed a bit misplaced in all, but Hermione, who had been brought up in muggle ways, took things politely. Harry had been surprised, but thrilled, to see them and Hermione had informed him that they would be going to a nice theme park. She still had her parents' car, at least until the 31st of September, so she drove off with the two boys.  
  
After that day things seemed to slip away. She was writing occasionally with Snape, who had decided on his own, to tell about her mother and himself. She had been so surprised to read the letter that she actually burst into tears and began swearing loudly of him, for being such an arse and trying to wish the best for her. Of course she had wished that he did that, but she had never been prepared for him to actually do it. She was just so surprised to find him caring that she became pissed off at everyone.  
  
Finally, or not, two big trucks arrived and Hermione opened her front door to watch the two trucks stop just outside. She had already packed down everything she owned, except, of course, the things she had decided to keep. She had been allowed to use a room in Grimaulds for all the stuff she wanted to keep. It was only books and pictures, but there was a lot of books, both her parents' and her own, and then of course her wizarding things and clothes.  
  
"Hello miss," the first man greeted her politely, and Hermione showed the men inside where boxes were standing on top of each other. "Everything is donation?" He asked and Hermione gave a hesitative nod.  
  
"Y-yes... everything. Now I have furnitures from both floors but everything is to go except for what's for the bed in the bedroom and the trunk in another room, upstairs." she crossed her arms protectively and watched as at least ten men began to move her things out of the house into the vans. There was a small pain in her chest, but she did her best to ignore it. She watched as the couch was removed, tables, chairs, another couch, another table, some more chairs, a shelf, another shelf and so on. Only so many memories popped up into her head. Half an hour later the sitting room and the kitchen was cleared, back was the 1st floor with the rest of the rooms, except her own. Finally, after two hours the two big trucks were loaded with everything and Hermione gave her goodbye to the men and thanked them politely.  
  
She walked around in the house a bit, listening to the echo her steps gave as she went. She opened the door to her room and found her suitcase with her wizarding stuff in, ready to go, and she pulled it down into the sitting room, where she made herself cosy on the floor with a few books spread around her for her to read in.  
  
She had already read all her books at least twice, but she did not care. Right now she didn't have much else to do and reading was a good occupation for her. After half and hour the pizza guy came around with her pizza, and then she lay down on her stomach and ate pizza while reading.  
  
The night crept over her dully, but she hardly noticed. It was warm and still bright and she wasn't sleepy at all. Though, she still made her way to her bedroom, the last room with furniture, well a bed only, and then she collapsed on it relaxed. It was almost midnight, but she felt like she would never fall asleep. Nonetheless ten minutes later her eyes were shut and she was snoring soundly.  
  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Hermione woke the following morning, feeling the urge to puke all over the place. Unfortunately she didn't. Slowly she grabbed on of the only towels left she had saved and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards Hermione went down to a small café where she bought some breakfast and a cup of tea. Around 10:15 Hermione called for a cap to get her.  
  
"Good day, miss," the cap river greeted and went to put Hermione's suitcase into the trunk of the car. "Wow! What you got in this?" He asked as he used all his strengths to lift it into the trunk. He looked a bit odd at her by the sight of the owl in the cage, which she had bought for the not long ago. "A little of this a little of that," she answered bored and took a seat on the backseat.  
  
Crookshanks jumped onto Hermione's lap, she cuddles him and wondered if anyone would wonder why she was having Hermione Granger's cat.  
  
"Where to, miss?" The cap driver asked politely.  
  
"King's Cross station," she looked out the window towards her house, it would be the last time she lived in it. She gave a low unhappy sigh, but tried to keep down her feelings as the cap made its way off.  
  
"So, where are you going with such a heavy luggage?" The cap driver politely questioned, in attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"Somewhere north," her answer was once again short, but she didn't really care this moment. All she cared about was to see Harry and Ron again, let them hug her and cuddle around her to make her safe.  
  
"Where to up north?" The cap driver insisted and Hermione mentally rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm attending a school for criminal cases," she informed calmly. She almost saw the fear in the man's eyes for a second as he watched her surprised in the rear-view mirror; she raised an eyebrow questioningly. The rest of the drive went in silence and when they reached the station, the cap driver hurried to get her a trolley and then gave her back her suitcase, and disappeared in his cap rather quickly. Really, Hermione thought herself; people did not understand humour anymore!  
  
Hermione drove her trolley towards platform 9¾; there was 20 minutes till eleven so she had loads of time. A thought occurred to her, what about her prefect duties? Oh well, she figured Dumbledore had thought of that too, otherwise she might have to send a letter to him. She leaned up against the pillar leading to the platform; slowly she slipped in with her trolley and made her way down to the midst of the train.  
  
She opened her trunk and found pen and paper. Quickly she scribbled her questions about her being prefect and gave it to Amon, who flew to Dumbledore with it. She found a book and decided to wait for Harry and Ron before climbing the train. 15 minutes before eleven the first people arrived, and then finally, five till eleven Hermione heard Harry and Ron's voices. She looked up and found the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus and Harry. She sighed upon remembering that they had been told about her true self, the entire Order had been told. Dammit!  
  
"Selene!" Harry hugged Hermione tight and then Ron hugged her.  
  
"Hey," she looked at the Weasley family. "Sorry for not telling you right away, but I really needed time..." She made a wry smile to the Weasleys. Before anything else was said, Mrs Weasley had thrown her arms around Hermione in a tight hug.  
  
"It wasn't your fault that we found out, but we're all here for you!" Mrs Weasley promised Hermione. "This is your life and we'll all support you no matter what," Mrs Weasley promised heartily.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione, and then Remus and the others hugged Hermione.  
  
"You're welcome. Now you should hurry off!" Mrs Weasley dried her eyes and watched as her two young children, Ron and Ginny, hurried off with Harry and Hermione. They found an empty compartment and settled themselves.  
  
"Have you talked with Professor Snape? How will it be when you see him?" Ginny asked eagerly when the door was firmly shut and the whistle had sounded and the train was about to set in motion.  
  
"He's written so many letters to me, you won't believe it!" Hermione blurted out. "He's written more than Harry and Ron," it made her two guy friends gape surprised. "But I haven't written really back, only twice or so," she sounded slightly guilty for a split second.  
  
"Why do you have a cage? You're not going to put Crookshanks in it, are you?" Ron asked and watched the cat/kneazel purr in his mistress' lap.  
  
"No, Snape gave me an owl," she felt a light blush high on her cheekbones.  
  
"Hermione, did you know this makes you a Lady?" Ginny joined politely. Hermione looked at Ginny confused.  
  
"I do believe I'm already a lady, Gin," she said slowly, but with half a smile.  
  
"No, no, no," Ginny smiled comfortingly, "The Family Snape is a very rich and great family. They have been Lords and Ladies for centuries. Not even the Malfoy family are Lords and Ladies..." Hermione gaped at her friend surprised.  
  
"You mean Snape is Lord Severus Snape?" Hermione looked astounded at her friend. "Ron did you know?"  
  
"Yeah, it's common knowledge, Mione, Selene," he changed, "well I suppose not for a few people who have been brought up muggle ways or are not much into all that pureblood thing..." Ron shrugged. "But it's mostly purebloods, really purebloods who are into all that, who knows about it. It's not like Snape goes around and tell everyone about it. I hear he's not even attending the parties that are thrown..."  
  
"Parties? What parties?" Hermione gaped confused. Was there more in this? Was she going to become a doll now? Hell no!  
  
"You know... Just... Parties Malfoy throws, other wizards throws, the Ministry throws and such. They tend to get all dressy and then show off what they are worth," Ron shrugged. "Like to know how much Snape is worth. If he'll take you to a ball then you'd probably have to wear sparkling diamonds and such," Hermione's face whitened.  
  
"Dress? Diamonds?" For a moment she looked like she would faint in disgust, but then her face smiled interested. "Well I suppose that sounds rather nice. But I'm not going to anything with him yet, this things is so confusing!" She sounded suddenly very angry.  
  
"You really have his eyes and attitude," Ginny smiled at Hermione's outraged look.  
  
"I have not!" She sneered and then smile, "maybe a little. But I've changed so much since I became Selene Snape," she shrugged carelessly. "But I'm going to stay in Gryffindor no matter what. I'll tell the hat so," she promised and her friends nodded. There was a low noise and then the compartment door was slid open. Draco Malfoy's eyes gazed around at them with a smirk. His eyes fell upon Hermione and his facial expression changed.  
  
"Selene," he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat, then he kissed her hand, or sucked on it more likely.  
  
"Oh... What was it your name was?" She asked teasingly, she was doing it for Harry and Ron.  
  
"Draco," he said hastily and kissed her hand again. "Now what are you doing in this room? I have a large compartment further down. I am quite sure you'll find it cosy there," his black eyes looked into hers with a something new. He had only looked at her with disgust; this was different. Suddenly his eyes seemed friendly and polite, it surprised her.  
  
"Do you now?" She asked in a light voice, "but I'm quite fine here. But I'll see you at Hogwarts," she smiled sweat to him and he looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Yes," he spoke dreamily and left. Hermione shut the door and burst into laughter with her friends. The door slid open again and in came Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Hey guys," he took a seat as people greeted him. "Who are you?" He looked at Hermione.  
  
"Um... Selene," she greeted not really sure if she should tell him that her surname was Snape, he'd probably freak out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom" he shook her hand politely. "Where's Mione?"  
  
"Um, she's stopped. She's attending some special school for freaks who can't stop wanting to learn more things," Ginny smirked and Neville gaped.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know she loved to learn that much," he commented and Ron gave a small giggle.  
  
"You know Hermione, she's crazy, but anyway, she changed school," Harry beamed.  
  
"You all sound very happy about it," Neville sounded slightly sad, and Hermione remembered that he had a crush on her.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Neville! It's not like she'll be gone forever," Hermione informed Neville politely.  
  
"I suppose not. But what is her cat doing here then?" Neville looked at the cat, which lay dead in Hermione's lap.  
  
"Um... That's mine!" Ginny hurried to say, "Hermione did not have the possibility to have it anymore so she gave him to me, and I'm sharing him with... Selene..." said Ginny thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, I suppose that makes sense..." Neville smiled and cuddled the cat lightly. "Where're you from?" Asked Neville Hermione.  
  
"Australia," she responded politely and turned her gaze towards the window. 


	6. 6

**CHAPTER SIX**  
  
Everyone had changed into their student robes and was now getting ready to leave the train. Hermione gathered her owl's cage and her cat. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione made their way over to a carriage, Hermione looked at the Testral transporting them in the carriage to Hogwarts. She wrinkled her nose displeased and looked at Ron, he too could see it. Well she had not expected less since they were watching Harry win over Voldemort, while doing their bests to kick the Death Eaters arses.  
  
"Hogwarts is a nice place, you're going to love it," Neville spoke, but Hermione almost did not listen. She felt tired and her wish to be with people had disappeared. She wanted to get away; she wasn't prepared to see Snape yet. She knew which house she'd get it, she'd give hell if she was ever sorted in Slytherin, but how would Snape take it? Not that she really cared anyway. She shoved Snape out of her mind again and focused on the forthcoming castle. Somehow it looked so unreal.  
  
Hermione and her friends stepped out of the carriage and hurried into the castle. Ron, Harry, Neville and Hermione placed their pets in the entrance hall with all the other pets, knowing that they would be delivered to their dorms later.  
  
"Miss Snape," a voice spoke politely and Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall. Neville shot Hermione a surprised glare and then stepped away from her, though she did not notice. "You will be sorted with the first years, come with me," she asked and Hermione followed the Professor.  
  
"Does everyone know the truth about me?" Hermione asked, knowing that her transfigurations professor knew the truth since being so close to Dumbledore.  
  
"No, only the Order, Professor Dumbledore, Prof... your father and I," Hermione nodded slowly. She felt odd about the thought of Snape being her father. Dammit! She had heard so many girls whisper about him! "Dumbledore asked for it to stay a secret," McGonagall added and Hermione nodded. McGonagall took Hermione to the same room in which Hermione had been in just before being sorted. She remembered things so well. "Harry Potter has been made prefect, you can take his place if you get sorted into Gryffindor," McGonagall looked at Hermione oddly and Hermione grinned.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," she promised with a smirk.  
  
"I'll be back soon," McGonagall informed her with a smile and then she left.  
  
Hermione was beginning to feel anxious. This was just like her first year, except now she knew what to expect. She corrected her pose and her look, just before the door was opened again, and a big bunch of small first years entered. McGonagall made a quick briefing about the houses and what to expect, what to do and what not to do, and then she left them for a short second. Hermione stood in the corner of the room, not sure if she should participate in the conversations, as if telling them what to expect. The polite part of her wanted to calm them, but the other part of her made her remember how special things were when not knowing a damn thing of what was coming. She decided not to calm them down.  
  
She smiled mutely to herself; they were so small! Was she really just as petite in their age? She thought that she was quite tall in that age, or maybe she wasn't. She was having a splendid debate mentally about how she looked like when starting at Hogwarts, when suddenly the door opened and McGonagall stepped inside. Hermione hurried over to her, feeling slightly nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, Selene," McGonagall whispered and told everyone to follow her. Hermione let the small children pass her and then she followed herself, closing the door behind her. She watched interested as the young children talked quietly among each other, debating of what was being requested of them. Right there in the crowd, Hermione saw the next Neville Longbottom. He was small and almost invisible, trembling slightly and he did not seem to have anyone to speak with. For a moment she thought about telling him to relax, but another part of her wasn't really giving a damn.  
  
She bit her lower lip lightly as she followed after McGonagall and all the small children in front of her, into the Great Hall, which housed so many students. She wondered why she had never thought of the crowd before, there was so many. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco wave at her lightly, blowing an air kiss to her, she rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving a wavy effect to her hair and untangling its already untangled tangling. She felt a soft blush rise to her cheeks when she heard someone mentioning 'Veela'. She wasn't a Veela, was she? She'd have to ask her father. She gasped mentally, what was going on? She was already calling him father on instinct? Dammit! She damned herself and stopped along with the rest of the first years in front of the head table.  
  
For a second her eyes made their way towards Snape, but she diverted them right away. She dared not look at him yet, so she let her glance sweep over the first years. McGonagall placed the hot on the stool and a second later it burst out in song. She smiled vaguely by the surprised gasps from the first years, when the hat had burst into song. The song ended and Hermione was already trying to uncover its meaning. Though there was really no meaning in it. It was telling the students to stay together even though they might be in different house. The danger of the Dark Lord might be over, but darkness will always be around.  
  
McGonagall stepped forward and told what they would do when she called their name, and then she started. "Antis, Molly!" McGonagall spoke and Hermione watched as a young girl climbed the staircase and took a seat on the stool. She only sat on the stool for some seconds and then the hat yelled 'Ravenclaw', and the young lady hurried down to her new table. A knot was tightening in her chest and she was beginning to feel odd. For a second she glanced up to the head table and saw Snape watching her. She turned her gaze away, not sure what else to do.  
  
"Rockford, Davis!" McGonagall said and Hermione remembered 's' being after 'r', it would be soon. She sunk her lump, feeling a real urge to run off instead. Rockford, Davis was put in Slytherin. "Sullivan, Marcus," McGonagall spoke and a young boy made his way up to sit on the stool. Hermione took a deep breath, they were at 'S' now, it would be her soon. God this was unbearable, how dared they really make the students go through such torture? Hermione wondered absently.  
  
"New sixth year: Snape, Selene!" A voice cut through her train of thoughts. Hermione looked up and then made her way towards the stool. Behind her she heard whisper, had there really been said Snape? Hermione walked up to the stool and turned towards the crow as she took a seat. She saw those in the back of the hall standing up to get a glimpse of her and she heard buzzing in the hall. She let McGonagall slip the hat over her head, and she heard the familiar voice in her ear.  
  
"Ah! Hermione Granger! Now you're Selene Snape, I already knew that," the hat told her, sounding a bit amused. "But don't worry my dear, I know just what to do with you..."


	7. 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Ah! Hermione Granger! Now you're Selene Snape, I already knew that," the hat told her, sounding a bit amused. "But don't worry my dear, I know just what to do with you..."

There was a moment of pause, where Hermione thought of Harry and Ron.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled loudly and Hermione took the hat off. She was surprised to see how little was cheering, most people was just gaping, Harry, Ron and Ginny was clapping, but the rest of the hall seemed to be in some sort of a shock condition. Hermione turned towards her father for a second to see his expression and she raised an eyebrow, he didn't seem to have anything against it. Shaking out of things Hermione made her way down to her 'new' table and was about to take a seat between Harry and Ron, when suddenly a voice yelled.

"My angel! Even though you're in Gryffindor I will still love you!" Hermione turned her head and saw Draco standing up, a few people snickered and Hermione shook her head in disbelief, though couldn't help smiling. She took her seat and the sorting moved on.

"Wow!" Dean spoke quietly to her while the sorting went on. "You're a Snape?" Hermione did not respond to such a ridiculous question, she did not even look at him, but continued to watch the sorting interested. The sorting ended and Dumbledore gave his welcoming feast pep talk. Afterwards the tables filled themselves with delicious food.

"So you're related to Professor Snape?" Parvati asked curious. Hermione looked at her fellow students for the first time this term. "I'm Parvati Patil and this is Lavender Brown, we're on our sixth year too!" Parvati greeted Hermione, who gave a polite nod.

"That must be a hell!" Seamus Finnigan grinned.

"Just because you share the same surname, then it doesn't mean that you know each other. They can be distant relatives!" Colin Creevy informed them, he had taken a seat closer to hear the conversation.

"Just being relative to a Snape must be awful anyway," Lavender snickered. Hermione raised a surprised eyebrow at this.

"It's not like she's his child," Seamus objected.

"His child? That would be absolutely..." Parvati started out."Absolutely what?" Hermione interrupted, daring her to finish the sentence. Parvati looked at her surprised and not knowing of what to say next.

"You're not his child, are you?" Dean questioned, sounding horrified by the thought. "He's... he's..."

"He is what? ...What is my father?" Hermione questioned silvery, she rather felt than saw Harry and Ron shake slightly next to her, probably trying not to laugh by the faces those listening made.

"Snape is your father!" Seamus whispered, his eyes big as apples.

"Yes he is, and I would appreciate that you would stop talking of him like that," Hermione watched them with the coldest eyes she could muster; she just wanted to see how Snapeish she could actually become. Some moved in their seats a bit.

"Well, um... then if you're his child, then what are you doing in Gryffindor?" Lavender questioned as a good example, Hermione only smiled at her.

"Teenage rebellion," she apologised with a smile, which made Ginny, Harry and Ron giggled quietly.

"Teenage rebellion? He'll kill you!" Lavender gasped and glanced up at the head table.

"Kill me? Why on earth would he do that?" Asked Hermione as if she did not have a clue.

"Your f-father... Snape... Um, he's..." Neville tried to break her the news gently. "He's scary," Neville blushed and Hermione leaned her back and let out a beautiful laugh, which made a few people gape.

"Enough of this," Hermione informed with a slightly stern voice and the subject was changed.

"What did you get in your finals?" Seamus asked Ron and Harry and then the conversations started. Hermione listened to people talk about everything, it made her happy. Things were back to normal, well almost, she was missing somehow. At a point someone asked about Hermione and Ginny hurried to explain. Hermione didn't even care when they laughed by the picture of a beaming Hermione Granger on some school with loads of homework.

"Selene," a voice interrupted and Hermione gave a low gasp in surprise, as did most of the other Gryffindors sitting near. Hermione turned around and saw Snape. Her face fell, she wasn't sure of how to handle this.

"Yes?" She was nervous and afraid. Her mood was dragged down and she felt like bursting into tears. He gestured for hand.

"We need to talk, please," Hermione met his gaze, surprised by the gentleness and politeness, how could she refuse.

"I'm in the midst of dinner," she tried to avoid things, but it only made her feel worse. Her feelings were written in her face and Snape's eyes seemed so hurt. "Sure father," she hurried to say, feeling guilt overwhelm her. He took her hand and helped her up from her seat, and then under many eyes they left the hall. Hermione refused to talk to Snape, she wanted him to beg for her mercy.

Snape opened the door to his private rooms and showed her inside, and then he made some tea and gestured for her to get comfortable.

"You haven't really responded my letters," he broke the silence as they sat, sipping tea.

"You thought I would apologise for my behaviour when I came Hogwarts, this vacation, I thought you had dirt in your head and decided not to write to you," she answered coldly, her eyes looking coldly at her father.

"You have no idea what is going on, Selene. I lost you and your mother and now I got you back and you refuse me!" He was trying to stay calm, but he seemed too hurt. Hermione refused to fall for this, she refused to just let things slip.

"I was informed only two months ago about my true identity, I've just lost the only family I got and I've found out that you, of all people, are my father!" She snapped back angrily. "You just think I'll accept this right away?"

"When your mother left I turned good..."

"I don't care! This is not about my mother!" Hermione yelled and stood up, her eyes burning livid with fire. "This is about Hermione Granger!"

"What do you want me to say? Hermione Granger was the perfect picture of everything the Dark Lord was against! Albus knew he would come back and I knew it too! Do you think it's easy just to break out of things? Should I have cuddled around all you Gryffindors? Blown my cover?"

"Blown your cover?" Hermione asked in her finest voice, her eyes watching him intensely. "Blown your cover?" Her voice turned loud.

"Hermione Granger was showing off in front of Slytherins, but I respected her for her work. She was like me when I was young, addicted to knowledge. What did you want me to do? Do like all the other teachers? In case you have not noticed, then I was harder on many others!" Hermione noted how desperate his voice was.

"I would just like to know why I craved your accept and never got it," she sat down on the couch, and let a tear fall from her eyes.

"Please, Selene, don't cry!" He begged his daughter horrified. He made her sit down on the couch with him, and Hermione buried her head in his chest, crying.

"You only told about mother and you, how you turned to the dark and how you changed to the Light when mother left, you never told me if you stopped hating muggleborns!" She cried furiously and hold on to him tighter along with the urge to kick and hex him hard.

"Selene, listen to me!" Severus asked his daughter. He felt tears sting in your eyes. "I haven't disliked muggles for 15 years. Everything changed when your mother disappeared pregnant with you!" He informed her, letting his tears fall down his cheek and into the hair of his daughter.

"You mean that?" She looked up from his chest and into his dark pools. He nodded and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I promise you that. I respect them very much and I respected Hermione Granger too," he promised and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"I don't know anything anymore. You didn't know Hermione Granger and you don't know me either. Things are so confusing and that you are my father, I don't know you," tears streamed down her cheek.

"Please Selene, don't cry," he asked her so uncharacteristically.

"Please tell me everything and nothing, just something," she asked, feeling so confused over all this. "I don't know who I am anymore. Mom and dad died and now I only have you and I feel so scared," she whispered in his embrace.

"I'll tell you everything, if you answer me one question," he looked seriously at her. "You're not dating Potter or Weasley, are you?" Hermione giggled.

"No, not ever. We're best friends," she giggled and then Severus told his daughter everything he knew about himself and Vesta, how the news about her dying because of being at the wrong place when Death Eaters attacked, how he first thought that Selene had died too, but then he had talked with Andromeda Tonks and he was told that Vesta had given birth, but had planned on finding a safe place for her. He told about some of his conversations with Vesta, how they chose their daughter's name and all that.

When Severus had gotten everything off his chest, for the first time in 16 years he felt free, Selene was asleep in his embrace, looking so pretty like her mother had done. He smiled to himself and kissed her forehead gently.

"My daughter, finally you're back," he whispered to his sleeping daughter and then carried her over to fireplace, which he now used to get to the Gryffindor tower sixth years girls' dorm.

_He looked around uncertain, he had never been in the girls' before, but it looked just like the boys' dorm, except nicer and more comfy. Severus located his daughter's bed, the only one empty, and gently, very gently, he laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers around her. For a moment he watched her and then he disappeared back to his quarters again._


	8. 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hermione woke up the following morning. She looked around and was confused to find herself in her bed in the Gryffindor tower. She remembered clearly falling asleep when Severus told his story. She flew out of bed, god what had she done? She did not want to become friendly with him, she needed her mom and dad, her adopted parents that is. She stamped annoyed in the floor, why couldn't she figure out what she wanted? First she didn't want him to be her father, then she did, then she didn't and then she did, and now she didn't! Snape had opened up for her and she felt happy, should she give him a chance? It was like her mind and heart wasn't connected! Her heart wished to like him and trust him, to feel secure again, but her mind was against Snape completely, thinking that even though he had opened up, he was still a bastard.

She got out of bed and made it for shower, after shower Lavender and Parvati had awoken.

"Hey Selene," Parvati and Lavender greeted in unison, making her look at them oddly.

"Um... hey," she greeted back insecure.

"The last girl who lived her, Hermione, was a bit boring, she was more into reading and all that, but you seem different. I'm sure we'll have so much fun!" Lavender beamed and Hermione let out a joyful giggle.

"Then I must assure you that I'm just as boring as Hermione," Hermione sneered and made her way out of the room to meet Harry and Ron in the common room.

"So, where'd you go?" Harry asked when she joined them in the common room.

"We talked and I think I'll do okay now," she admitted thoughtfully. Harry and Ron both hugged her.

"We'll be right here next to you," Ron promised and then he smirked, "maybe you can get him to give Harry and me better grades," Hermione punched him lightly in the ribs and let out a small laugh.

"Come on, let's go down for breakfast," Hermione smiled and dragged her two friends along. Something tickled in her hair and Hermione looked at Ron who was playing with a hair lock while they walked. "What are you doing?" Ron pulled his hand away from her hair and flushed.

"You just have such silky and pretty hair," excused Ron and Harry laughed along with Hermione.

"You're so odd," Harry grinned at shook his head in disbelief.

"Seriously Harry! Selene you must admit it... your hair!" He touched it again.

"Yeah you're right, I love it," she admitted as they entered the Great Hall. They took their seats at their table and then began talking normally about things, while the Great Hall become alive as students entered for breakfast. 08:30, half an hour before the first class, McGonagall came around with their schedules.

"Angel, Weasel and Potty," a voice spoke and the three turned around to meet Draco. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it politely. "So you're in Gryffindor now, but that doesn't matter. It is after all just a house," he added with a smile, Hermione looked at him disgusted.

"Mr Malfoy 5 points from Slytherin. I would appreciate if you stopped bothering my daughter and her friends and return to your seat, I do not wish to see trouble this early in the morning," a cold voice spoke and the Gryffindors gaped, including Draco and his guards, at Professor Snape. "Mr Malfoy do you have trouble hearing?"

"N-no, sir," Draco said and then hurried off to his own table. Hermione looked at her father and gave a smile in appreciation.

"Thanks," she thanked him and he nodded to her.

"Anything" he answered and Hermione watched him as he strode out of the Great Hall.

"Wow!" Seamus exclaimed. "He just took points from Slytherin!"

"What's our first class?" Ron changed the subject right away. 

"Transfigurations," Hermione supplied and made her way to get up.

"There's still ten minutes, Selene, wait," Ron exclaimed and refilled his plate. Hermione made a short sound and sat down again.

"How is it possible for you to keep eating?" She asked, remembering that this wasn't the first time she asked about that.

"Dammit we're going to have Potions today!" Dean exclaimed annoyed and Hermione skimmed the timetable, indeed they were, right after lunch. She'd have to talk with Severus and ask him not to treat her differently.

Finally Ron had finished eating and most sixth years made their way to the first lesson.

* * *

Hermione neared the head table around lunch, she really needed to speak with her father... Severus... Snape... What should she call him? Father? She felt so many look at her, throughout the day people had even came up and asked if she was Professor Snape's daughter, which she had said yes to.

"Miss Snape," Dumbledore greeted and Hermione smiled politely. Snape looked up at her and gave a true smile.

"Hey, um, afternoon," she greeted and looked at her father. "Could we talk, just for a minute?" She asked politely.

"Of course," Severus rose from his chair and made his way to her. Hermione caught Dumbledore's gaze, his eyes twinkled fondly at her, telling her silently that she was doing well. Severus followed with her through the Great Hall and then out. "What is it?" He asked, sounding almost worried. She smiled. 

"I just wanted to tell you not to treat me different in class, maybe a little," she added with a smirk.

"I will try and treat you the same," he promised and the two stood in awkward silence.

"Thank you for last night, telling me your story and I'm sorry for falling asleep," her face dropped lightly, but Snape slipped a finger under her chin and raised her head.

"Don't be. I was glad to get everything off my chest. I'm glad you're giving me a chance, I know it's hard," they looked into each other's eyes.

"Well, you're the only one I got. Even if you are a greasy haired and snarky potion master," she smiled at him teasingly, "but you're my father and blood is thicker than water I believe," he nodded at her words.

"I do really love you, Selene," he informed her quietly and Hermione caught herself on the edge of crying again. She dammed herself for being so sensitive. "I know you need time, so take your time. If there's anything you need then ask... um... even if it's about... um... love and you know that..." he seemed utterly uncomfortable and Hermione let out a heartily laughter. "You have your mother's laugh," he told and Hermione looked at him surprised, "my eyes, but her sparkles in them," he added. "Both of our hair," he informed quietly and Hermione found herself hugging Snape all of the sudden. First he was surprised, the only time she had hugged him had been the day before, because she was crying. He held around her tightly.

"Now, go back to your friends, I will be... normal..." he gave her a big wry expression. "I need to prepare some things before the class..."

"Dad!" Hermione stopped him, "if you need any help then please let me know... I'd like to see how you work some time, if you'll let me or need it," she asked and looked down at her hands.

"I will," he promised and gave her a smile, he made his way to leave again.

"It suits you by the way," he turned around again and looked at her. "To smile," she finished and then she hurried into the Great Hall to join her friends. Somehow she felt her mind had given in an accepted Snape as her biological father, at least for now.

_**The End**_


End file.
